We have refined our existing model for myocardial and ventricular mechanics to include the effects of collagen on the elasticity of the myocardium and filling of the left ventricle, wall thickness and curvature effects, pathological fiber organization, myocardial blood flow, . myocardial oxygen demand, effects of electrical activation patterns, interaction with right ventricle, and dynamic vibrations. The model was used in conjunction with ultrasonic kinematic data, gated radionuclide ventriculography, and left heart catheterization data, and implanted ultrasonic crystals to determine performance parameters. The physiological relationships between phasic coronary arterial, venous, and left ventricular pressure and blood flow were determined during a long diastole and control conditions A theoretical model was developed to describe contraction of arterioles, and will be used to study mechanisms of hypertension. Theoretical models investigating residual stress in the myocardium and contraction with an ischemic zone are being developed.